thesecretlorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Orochi Group
The Orochi Group As the largest and most powerful corporation in the world, the influence of the Orochi Group stretches into every aspect of modern science and innovation. Since 1949, Orochi, through its eight subdivisions, has been a leading player in every economical, technological and political field in the world. Headquartered in Tokyo, this enormous conglomerate is run by its charismatic CEO, Samuel Chandra, and his board of directors, led by Chairwoman Lily Engel. Established in Tokyo as an international investment group shortly after World War II, Orochi attracted the brightest minds of the world with its dedication to staying ahead of cutting edge technology. They started small but grew quickly. The environment proved perfect - a country with a large population of willing and hard-working people. Only a few years after its conception, Orochi's eight subdivisions took to the global market - each a huge corporation in its own right. Although its accomplishments have benefited the world in general, Orochi has two distinct sides. One is a very public corporation with interests all over the world in all major industries, that hosts award ceremonies, donates billions to charities and encourages youth programs. The other, fiercely private side doesn't answer to any outside agency or to the demands of its public image. This part of Orochi researches the occult and develops advanced technology - producing weapons and biotech that's twenty years ahead of competing firms. Regular Orochi employees are denied access to this kind of information. They have no inkling of the scope of their company's dealings. Only the very top management within each of the eight groups know the full extent of their research. The heads of each division are represented on the board of directors at Orochi HQ in Tokyo. The eight branches are known to the majority of the world's population. Vali is the world leader in genetics, DNA research, biotechnology and bioengineering. Their research has produced pharmaceutical drugs that have helped millions overcome disease. Behind thick, steel doors, they research the occult, particularly in the fields of cryptozoology and cryptobotany. Their scientific expertise on bees and the secret world is unparalleled. Sycoil is a leading oil and power company. They have revolutionised undersea drilling, but in recent years they've become more involved in alternative energy solutions to supply the world's constantly growing energy demand. Secretly, they're very interested in using the energy of anima to power technology. Zagan is a major food company that produces packaged foods and drinks. They're behind a new line of healthy, genetically enhanced and bioengineered products. Currently, they are researching vat grown meat products which, if successful, could eliminate the need for animals to be raised and slaughtered. Unbeknownst to the world, they are researching the use of psychochemical drugs in food as a tool in behavioural modification. Manticore Research Group is a multinational aerospace manufacturer, as well as a global security and advanced technology company. They develop and manufacture weapons and defence equipment, satellites and rockets. Their civilian technology subsidiary builds passenger jets, engines and turbines. They are spearheading the development and research of anima-powered weapons technology exclusively available to Orochi. Anansi Technologies is a high profile computer software and hardware company. Their flashy retail stores, sleek operating systems, game consoles, mobile phones and multimedia players are found everywhere in the world. Conspiracy theorists claim that Anansi is storing information and tracking through their hyper-modern mobile phones and laptops and using their technology to manipulate people's minds. Anansi's PR department ignore any allegation. Faust Capital is the largest multinational financial institution in the world. It covers investment and personal banking, insurance and stock market trading. The last six decades, they have had an uncanny ability to always invest correctly and avoid loss. During the 2008-2009 crash, Faust was barely fazed by the ensuing financial crisis. QBL Media is a media behemoth. It owns TV channels in all major markets, a Hollywood movie studio, TV and movie production companies, animation and special effects studios, video game studios, record labels, book publishers, newspapers, magazines, a handful of theme parks and more. Their harshest critics claim they use their ubiquitous presence to control the outcome of presidential elections, manage wars and direct public opinion. The eighth and final subsidiary of Orochi is Plethron. Closely tied to Vali, Plethron is an agricultural biotechnology company. It uses genetic research and bioengineering to make major advances in farming and pesticides with the intention of massively increasing the yield and production of both crops and meat production, particularly in the third world. Crop yield and quality has dramatically increased thanks to their work, but the controversies surrounding their genetically modified food products have inspired speculation and doubt concerning their methods and motives. Orochi is by any standard a business entity focused on increasing profit and keeping market lead, but with their burgeoning interest in the secret world and their role in the recent occult disturbances, ambitions of world domination become increasingly evident.